It is well known to provide roller blinds for windows. Typically these roller blinds are included on a roller assembly that is mounted above a typically window. The roller blind is pulled down over the window and blocks the sunlight. Normally, the roller blind is mounted on brackets that are positioned above the frame of the window or alternatively maybe installed on the frame of the window.
Such an installation is inconvenient, clumsy, and unattractive. The roller blind assembly is visible at all times and may disrupt the appearance of the window and detract from decorating scheme of a particular room.
Roll out screen assemblies are well known and may be provided as a supplementary assembly to be installed on a jamb of a window assembly such as those manufactured and sold by the Phantom® or screens are alternatively as sold by Preferred Engineering Ltd. including bug screen mesh installed on a roller assembly which is hidden within the hollow of a jamb of a window assembly as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,610 owned by the assignee of this application. The disclosure of that application is incorporated by reference in its entirety with respect to the teachings of roll out mesh screen assemblies, from which this application claims priority and specifically from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/433,445 filed on May 15, 2006 a divisional of the granted U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,610.
In the prior patent literature of Preferred Engineering U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,168 there is also a teaching of how to manufacture a roll out screen assembly as a replaceable screen cassette and also a teaching how to replace the screen cassette:
The screen cassette is assembled in a complete form upon brackets and having glides provided therewith for installation within a jamb section having the generally arcuate shaped pocket.
As best seen in FIGS. 50 to 53 the cassette is oriented at an angle in relation to the sill and the header. The sill includes a supporting shelf which will support the lower bracket of the cassette. The upper bracket, therefore, is inserted within the void in the header to receive the entire upper bracket in the void. The bottom bracket of the cassette is then rotated about the top bracket toward the sill portion to avoid the shelf portion and finally to end up in a position wherein the entire upper bracket is disposed within the void of the header, while the lower bracket and the glide do not engage the portions of the sill portion, but the entire cassette is now disposed within the pocket of the jamb section in a parallel relationship thereto.
The cassette is then moved downwardly so that the upper bracket now enters the arcuate shaped pocket of the jamb section, and the lower arcuate bracket rests upon the shelf while the glides are contained within the bottom channels disposed with the sill and within the upper channel within the header section. Gravity, therefore, keeps the arcuate bracket in contact with the arcuate pocket and secures the screen cassette within the jamb section.
Is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a roll out cassette assembly including solar blind, bug screen and blind materials which are disposed within frame elements of closure assemblies incorporating a pocket or, alternatively a housing proximate each side of a closure assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a roller assembly for blind material which extends from one jamb section of the closure assembly and which also provides a bug screen roller assembly extending from the opposite jamb section of the closure assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the above mentioned assemblies to improve; the aesthetics of the closure assembly, and the appearance to the home owner.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide said roll out assembly which incorporates the aspect of being hidden until such time as it is desired to cover an opening in a building.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.